


Losing You| Wanda Maximoff

by LoghstWayBeyondLife



Series: Marvel Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Barton Family, Caring Vision, F/F, Gay Panic, Jealousy, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Nightmares, POV Catalina Odette, POV Third Person, POV Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Centric, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, wanda maximoff is a useless gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoghstWayBeyondLife/pseuds/LoghstWayBeyondLife
Summary: Right - So this story WILL take me a while to do.Literally started this in 2018 - and never finished it but had some recent inspiration, now I'm to go through all my old writing and make it fit my current style and also make each chapter *at least* 1000 words.I still have tags and summaries to figure out as I write xDI'd like to place a Trigger Warning for nightmares for this chapter and I'm sure because it's my writing, this will only become increasingly more common throughout the book lol.Any Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated-Kiri
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Marvel Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907455
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. =Catalina=

**Author's Note:**

> Right - So this story WILL take me a while to do.  
> Literally started this in 2018 - and never finished it but had some recent inspiration, now I'm to go through all my old writing and make it fit my current style and also make each chapter *at least* 1000 words.  
> I still have tags and summaries to figure out as I write xD 
> 
> I'd like to place a Trigger Warning for nightmares for this chapter and I'm sure because it's my writing, this will only become increasingly more common throughout the book lol. 
> 
> Any Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated  
> -Kiri

**September 9th morning**

_"WANDA!" I yelled out as she turned my way, the red energy stopped flowing as her green eyes met mine. Then It Happened, I've seen it happen over a thousand times and I Still Can't stop it. A Bullet ripped through her skull from behind, her eyes wide and her face twisted with an unfortunate mixture of Terror and exhaustion. I yelled out her name again as blood flung from the wound and trickled down her head as her body became limp and she fell to the floor._

_"WANDA!" I yelled out again as her cold face stared at me motionlessly, I stood in horror and started to run to her limp form but before I could make it I heard gunfire and pain sear through my body before going limp myself. "Cat.." Her voice called out but It was distant, "Cat.." She repeated her voice echoing in my mind as she called out my name. "Catalina?!" It was laced with Worry and her Sokovian accent shook as the world around me began to fade into darkness, her voice bouncing off every wall eternally taunting me in the dark._

Then Came the light as I shot up in my bed, my mind slowly snapping back into reality as a terrified young brunette stood on the left of my bed, her hand in mine squeezing it slightly. I recoiled In shock, tearing my hand from hers as my mind began to focus on reality more clearly, The girl's face was covered by hurt. My eyes locked with hers, flashes of the fear in them from my dream and the cold stared of them dead on the floor engulfed me.

I flung myself at her out of my bed tightly wrapping my arms around her crying into her. She wrapped her arms around me keeping me close. "Shhh...It's okay...I'm here" Her Thick accented voice soothed me as panic began to set in. "It Happened again, I lost you, I always lose you....." I sobbed out into her shoulder. "No...Catta, Don't worry, I'll always be here, I'm Not going anywhere" My Brown haired beauty of a friend held me tighter as I cried out, and just like always she generated a red force field around us keeping the noise from escaping so I didn't disturb anyone.

"Can You Stay" I finally choked out with pleading eyes after about 20 minutes of crying into her shoulder? Her powers calm me, they help me sleep, but her presence keeps me sane. We have both lost someone so being near her makes me feel comfortable. She nodded, taking my hand and leading me to my bed as she joined me, cradling my shaking body in the security of her arms as she quietly sang out a Sokovian lullaby and I smiled sleeping against her chest, to the steady beat of her heart.

\-----

I gently awoke with a smile and feeling refreshed, that was the first proper night's sleep I've had in days. Glancing out of the window I realized the sun was already high in the sky and the clock confirmed what I had thought: I Have Slept in, I was 12:02 In The Afternoon, Remembering it was around 3 AM when I finally got to sleep yesterday made it understandable Why I slept so Long. The Steady Stir on someone underneath my head made me recall my nightmare and just thinking of it fetched me fear. I Glanced at the person with a smile. Wanda. She didn't have to stay here all night!

"Mmmm, Good Morning Catta." She smiled with a yawn as she came free from her sleep. "How'd ... You sleep'' She started before yawning again and continuing, "I slept Good, Thanks Wands" I smiled up from our still laying positions. Her braids were messy from where she rested her head on the head of the bed, her greeny orbs staring down at me with care. "You didn't have to stay all night you know" I started with a laugh "I know my bed is comfy but you do have your own " I added causing her the chuckle.

"Catalina, Are you up yet? It's noon, we can't let you sleep in all day!" A Voice called from the door before it opened. "Catalina, You're supposed to answer M-"It was Steve, He came in not looking up with a chuckle before his eyes met mine and he froze his face tingeing red from embarrassment."Steve Calm down, She had a Nightmare Last night so I was comforting her, Don't you be thinking anything weird" Wanda chuckled seeing that The Captain America was embarrassed for walking in on Me cuddling into Wanda.

"Oh...Ermm."Steve Composed Himself. "Right, Makes sense, Explains why Wanda was not in her room, Anyway Cadet, Witchy, We have a meeting in 20 so get ready" He coughed uneasily as he awkwardly shuffled out of my room. I unwillingly sat up, not wanting to leave the safety of my brunette friend's arms, and looked at her before bursting out laughing. "The Look On Caps Face" She chuckled out but her Words still echoed fresh in my mind. _Don't Be Thinking Anything Weird._ I don't know why but those words hurt, they cause my chest to ache and cheeks to burn.

"Come on then Catta, We need to get up" She smiled, standing up and offering me her hand to help me up, which I gladly accepted."I'll See you in 20!"She gave me a quick hug before leaving to change from her pajamas. I shook my head as the heat started to climb my cheeks and took out my braids from the night before and entered my bathroom. I Lightly combed through my curled hair causing my hair to gain some thickness and I brushed my teeth continuing with other bathroom necessities, skipping having a shower due to lack of time.

I exited the bathroom and headed to my dresser smiling as my eyes glanced over a framed picture of me and Wanda last year, holding hands as we walked, Clint thought it would be funny to get a picture and me and Wanda Both adored it. I opened my draws grabbing my flowy white crop top and a pair of fashioned damaged blue denim jeans and replaced my pajamas with them. I slipped on my gold chain necklace with a small circular charm engraved with the word "Cadette" on the front and "Avengers" Engraved on the back, It was a joint 18th birthday present that they all wanted to chip into, though Stark made it blatantly obvious he could have just bought the expensive jewelry with a smirk.

  
  



	2. ==Wanda==

**September 9th Night**

My Mind Wandered, Wandered about her, the good and the bad. Her Pure Blonde Hair and enticing blue eyes, her soft sweet smile but also the nightmares, her face twisted in distress. I couldn't sleep. Currently, While wearing one of Pietro's old shirts covering my body to my knees and a pair of grey shorts, on the corridor outside my room, slowly and silently closing my door to not disturb anybody. I wandered through the halls which formed a maze around me heading towards the Living room.

Before I Made it a soft voice called my name, the tone full of question and concern. It was well after midnight. The voice fetched my lips into a small content smile  _ Vision. _ “Yeah Vizh?” I turn to meet his calculating eyes. A weak smile pulling my lips a little more. “Are you okay?”

_ That blasted question.  _ I held back my response to groan, I'd heard it so often it just bothered me now, on the contrary to how it made me feel warm a few weeks ago. He was worried, his normally steely expression was twisted with concern. “Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking is all” I started.

It wasn’t a lie. Today at the briefing we had gotten some great news along with the usual reports we tend to fill in after a mission and it’s all I could think about for the remainder of the day when working out or chilling in our downtime with the others.  _ Another Barton on the way _ . I’m going to be a cousin again and the news made all our hearts ache with joy. Our family was growing once more. But that wasn’t what was one my mine now. 

Blue eyes flashed in my vision again and I let out a frustrated groan, fetching my palms to rub it out of my sight, it didn’t work. 

“About?” Vision knew exactly what about, I’d told him about this before, absolutely sure something was wrong with me, there was no way thinking about someone so often was normal  _ especially when they were also female... _ right. 

I groaned again, he wanted me to say it, he had told me how normal it was. Who knew an Android who was barely 5 years old knew more about human etiquette and social constructs than a 19-year-old who’s lived on the planet her whole life. A smirk took over his features, my hesitation to answer giving him exactly what he wanted to know. A single word passed his lips. 

“Cadet” 

My cheeks flushed and I whined his name, why did he have to say it out loud, why’d he have to acknowledge my thoughts and voice them. 

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he led me out of the corridor and into the main common room. “I thought you were the mind reader” his voice was light-hearted and soft, quiet as his words filled the open space, I buried my face into his chest slightly to hide my embarrassment, “Come” He pulled away and took my hand, leading me to one of the few sofas in the room.

“Rest” I leaned into his content, the sound of his gears and cogs churning calming my worried thoughts for the girl on my mind, she’d been having nightmares a lot recently and I took it upon myself to help her through them and calm her down, sacrificing my own nights and sleep as a consequence. I thought about turning down the offer, to go and wait to be needed but Vision gave me a soft stern look and even my stubborn ass couldn’t say no.    
“Sleep Wands” He began to hum a Sokovian lullaby, the same one I use to calm Cat. “You need rest, I’ll wake you if anything happens” 

“M’kay Vihz” too tired to argue as the restlessness of the last week catches up with my brain clouding my thoughts as sleep took over my consciousness, dispute the fear of Cat needing me, the mind stone that connected us both lulling me into a feeling of relief and safety and I drifted off. 


End file.
